The Perfect Team
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Momotaros is always picked first for battles; the one always on top. But what happens when Urataros is sick of being the number two Imagin? Will he just lie and hide it like always, or will he take matters into his own hands? *SUPER HERO TAIHEN MURDER MYSTERY NET MOVIE INSPIRED*


_**This is was happens when I watch Net Movies, dang it.**_

 _ **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**_

* * *

Urataros sat in his usual booth of the DenLiner, pouting. Another battle and Momotaros was chosen like always. As much as he enjoyed the company of his Sempai – as much as he didn't want to admit it – it was getting old with Ryotaro always picking him. If he was lucky, he would be able to go in and finish up the job, but most of the time, that didn't happen. Urataros looked over to the other two Imagin; Kintaros, who was a bit more patient when it came to battles just sat in his usual spot, waiting for his turn. Ryutaros on the other hand, pouted in his usual corner next to the bar of the dining cart. The turtle Imagin sighed and put his face in his hands and gave another rather loud sigh. After five minutes of just sitting there, he propped an elbow onto the table, held his head in his hand looked out the window in frustration.

Urataros was usually the cool-headed one of the group, but even he couldn't hide his emotions all the time. Eventually, sleep took over the frustrated turtle.

* * *

The Rabbit Hutch. A chance to be alone with Momotaros, and to get the job the done. The Kamen Rider Club was out for a movie, and Urataros knew he had to get the job done fast and get the heck out of there. There Momo was, sitting on one of Shun's exercise equipment, an unopened pudding cup in hand. Urataros walked in, his usual cool and casual demeanor in check. The turtle Imagin nodded his head in assurance of his plan and walked up behind the other Imagin.

Urataros set a firm hand on Momo's shoulder, "Sempai, I must ask you something," Ura casually mentioned, taking a seat behind the Imagin.

"Hm?" Momotaros didn't say much, he was too busy trying to get his precious pudding open.

"What's it like?"

Momotaros slightly turned to the other, his head turned slightly to the side, "What?"

Ura gave a small sigh, "You know."

Momotaros turned closer to the turtle, "I know..?" The Oni Imagin didn't know what Urataros was getting at. While a compulsive liar, the Imagin could be quite straightforward when he wanted to, but for some reason, he was just harder to read at the moment.

Urataros gave a small chuckle and stood, keeping his back turned to Momotaros, "Always being on top. Always being number one to Ryotaro." Ura tried to hide his venomous tone, but he was just so tired of keeping his cool, he was starting to burst.

Momo stood, forgetting all about his pudding, "What did you say?" The Imagin glared at the other in front of him, "Hey Turtle, you know it's not like that at all!"

Urataros sighed, "Is it not, Sempai?" The Imagin tapped his forehead, a usual habit of his, "You're always the first one, he favors you and it's gotten tired."

Momotaros pulled the turtle Imagin from the shoulder, coming face to face with him, "Where is this coming from, huh!?" While the Taros weren't exactly the perfect team, they could be quite understanding when they had to be and Momo was just hoping this would blow over soon.

Urataros didn't say anything, instead he pulled out the Uratarod and quickly striking Momotaros across the chest, "It's time you let others be on top, Sempai!" Before Momotaros had a chance to recover, before he had a chance to counter back, Urataros threw his weapon, piercing Momo in the chest. A strong kick to finish up the job.

Sand fell to the floor of the Hutch.

Ura stood, pleased with himself, "Finally."

"Urataros! I can't connect to Momotaros! Where is he?" Ryotaro shouted into the turtle's mind, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"No time to worry about Sempai, you know how he is," Urataros answered back in his usual cool tone, as if he just didn't murder his comrade, "Imagin?"

Ryotaro didn't answer for a while, worry settling in. After a soft sigh, he answered, "Yes, we'll worry about Momotaros later, let's go."

Urataros smirked to himself in triumph, "Of course."

* * *

"Hey Turtle! Turtle wake up, damn it!" Momo's loud voice broke him out of his slumber.

Urataros shook his head, "Sempai?" Urataros looked around, realization setting in. It was just a dream. He didn't actually kill Momotaros. It was just a dream.

"Hey! You know I can't swim, switch with me! Hurry before the bastard gets away!"

Urataros didn't say something for a few seconds, trying to fully bring himself back into reality. Finally the Imagin nodded, his cool demeanor settling back in, "Sempai, you really should be on top of these things. Switch."

 _Rod Form_

Putting together the Dengasher, Urataros scanned the body of water before him, before fishing out the Imagin "Mind if I reel you in?"

* * *

After the day's fight, Ryotaro sat across from Urataros in the Imagin's usual booth, "Urataros?"

"You really should be more fair, Ryotaro." Urataros didn't look up from the rose in his hand.

Ryotaro nodded, "You should have told me earlier, too."

Urataros plucked a petal from the rose, "I guess. And I guess I'm getting soft around you," Urataros spun the rose between his fingers, "Or you're just getting sharper. Saw right through me."

Momotaros walked up to the booth and set a firm hand on Ura's shoulder, "Turtle, you should have said something earlier. It's true that I like to fight till the end, but I'm not the only on connected to Ryotaro."

Urataros looked up to his elder, "Haaa," he stood, pointing the rose at him, "Is Sempai getting soft on us?"

Momotaros looked away, embarrassed with himself "I don't know what you're talking about."

Urataros grabbed Momo's hand, taking the chance to tease the other "Let's work equally next time, Sempai!" Urataros looked to his other comrades, "Right?"

Kintaros and Ryutaros nodded, joining in on the teasing, "Right!"

Momotaros pulled away, "You've all made me soft! It's your fault!" The Imagin shouted before walking out if the Dinning Cart.

Urataros plucked another petal as he sat back down, "I need to get out more, everyone is turning soft here."

Ryotaro smiled, "That's a good thing. Momotaros is learning how important comrades are. Ryutaros is learning to control his impulses. Kintaros is learning how to control his strength," Ryotaro looked at Urataros, "You're not lying about certain things as much. You're all learning to work together most importantly."

Urataros went to pluck another petal, "I guess."

Ryotaro looked at the rose in Ura's hand. He noticed he was plucking off the dead petals. Ryotaro took a sunflower from the table, "It's almost like the flowers here. They all have wilted petals, but that doesn't ruin the harmony of them when together, right? Everything is rough around the edges."

Urataros stopped plucking the petals, "I never saw it like that. I rated the flowers as I rate the girls I meet, but in their own way they're all perfect, right?"

Ryotaro nodded, "We may not be the perfect team, but we're perfect in our own way."


End file.
